Starker-Una charla Esclarecedora
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Steve decide tener una charla con Peter para conocerlo mejor antes de la guerra con Thanos, la realidad lo golpea sin siquiera esperarlo.


Steve miró el reloj y suspiró, le faltaban dos horas para que su guardia empezara, pero viendo que todos se habían retirado a sus dormitorios, no tenía mucho sentido esperar.

Sabía que en ese momento tenían que mantenerse alertas y dos guardias eran mejor que uno. Tony insistía que Thanos no iba a atacar, no todavía. No cuando faltaba reunir a todo el grupo. No podía negar que tenía sentido, era muy claro que pensaba destruirlos a todos juntos, pero igual la ansiedad de estar quieto lo enfermaba.

Sujetó su nuevo escudo y se lo llevó a la espalda. Todavía se sentía raro cargando ese, extrañaba el viejo, pero también se enfrentaban a algo totalmente nuevo, las cosas viejas quedaban obsoletas ante aquella descomunal fuerza. Aún intentaban recuperarse del primer enfrentamiento, donde su escudo cayó junto con otras miles de personas, víctimas de una guerra sin sentido.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó al tejado antes de lo que suponía, empujando la puerta puerta con el pie vió al chico sentado en la abismo del edificio. Más que sentado lo justo era decir que estaba equilibrandose sobre la punta de sus pies. Negó con la cabeza cuando se dió cuenta que tenía la espalda tensionada. Ese traje parecía una segunda piel, pero sabía que era mil veces más resistente. Tony nunca lo pondría en peligro. Era el más chico de todos y no pudo evitar recordar sus tiempos. Muchos chicos igual de jóvenes también tuvieron que enrolarse para llevar la paz al mundo.

Avanzó despreocupado, no necesitaba avisarle que allí se encontraba, había comprobado que sus sentidos era mucho mejor que los de cualquiera. No pudo evitar pensar con impotencia que era muy joven para ser un partícipe tan fundamental en aquella desagradable lucha, pero Tony se lo había dicho: Para ganar esta vez vamos a tener que ser muchos más. Y sabía que era verdad.

\- Mi guardia no terminó todavía -dijo el chico sin volverse, con voz pesada y cadente.  
\- Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir -comentó terminando de acercarse.

La cabeza del chico se dió vuelta con rapidez, era obvio que no lo esperaba a él.

\- Pensé que le tocaba a Tony el siguiente turno... -dijo mirando en su dirección con la cabeza inclinada.  
\- Lo siento, es el mio -se disculpó con una sonrisa.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar casi con el chico, pero por lo que todos comentaban, en especial Tony, sabía que era un gran muchacho. Después de verlo pelear en el Aeropuerto de Alemania no le cabían dudas. Tenía fuerza y corazón, pero la verdad es que no sabía grandes cosas de él. Ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para conocerse. Una de las partes fundamentales para funcionar como equipo era conocerse. Por eso es que los Vengadores originales lo podían hacer casi con los ojos cerrados, se conocían, conocían sus fallas y sus virtudes.

\- Te puedes ir, si quieres -ofreció pensando que quizás el chico quisiera dormir, si sus cálculos no le fallaban era uno de los que más turnos había tomado junto con los de él.

Se ofreció en lugar de Rhodes y Visión más de una vez y tomaba casi todos los turnos de Tony, ya que él se encontraba trabajando sin descanso en su taller buscando maximizar las armas de todos.

Steve forzó a su mente a dejar de pensar en Tony, tenían problemas más importantes de los que ocuparse y si él no sacaba a colación su tema, tenía que seguir su ejemplo. Por más que las ganas de besarlo lo abrumaran, por más que la necesidad de abrazarlo lo empujaran a buscarlo casi compulsivamente cuando entraba a una sala. Habían sido unos largos años sin verse y sabía que no tenía ni un poco de derecho para decirle nada. Él se había equivocado, quizás fuera muy tarde para decir o hacer algo y esa era su condena. Que la aceptara no la hacía más llevadera, pero se iba a acostumbrar. Si lo lograban... si lograban pasar por eso... quizás entonces tuviera una nueva oportunidad para retomar aquello que abandonó sin casi contemplación. Sabia por Visión que Tony tenía a alguien. No le había llegado a decir quién, pero el todavía guardaba esperanzas. No iba a darse por vencido. No mientras hubiera esperanza.

\- ¿No le molesta que me quede? -preguntó el chico distrayendolo- Tony me confió esto y sé que él...  
\- No te preocupes -dijo moviendo la mano para callarlo sintiéndose orgulloso de su compromiso- Este es tu turno, lo estoy invadiendo. ¿Te molesta que me quede? -preguntó a su vez antes de sentarse en el pilar, que se veía mucho más seguro que ese pequeño fragmento de pared en el que él estaba.  
\- No hay problema por mi Cap -respondió el chico con soltura.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y sacó su escudo del soporte que llevaba en la espalda, dejándolo al lado de su mano suspiró mirando el cielo estrellado. Una ironía que no era la primera vez que contemplaba, en Vietnam siempre se podían ver las estrellas como aquella noche. Siempre pensó que era para que no se sintieran tan desesperados. En los campos de guerra no había oportunidad para ver nada lindo, muerte, sangre, dolor y destrucción eran los paisajes habituales, pero cuando caía la noche... el cielo se iluminaba con una esperanza silenciosa. Las estrellas evocaban recuerdos felices a los soldados. Sabía de muchos compañeros que jugaban a guardar sus recuerdos en ellas, lejos y a kilómetros de distancia, pero visibles y a salvo, para que solo aparecieran cuando la oscuridad les permitía no ver la realidad en la que vivían.

\- ¿Como lo estas llevando, hijo? -preguntó necesitando alejar su mente de aquellos años. Seguía sintiéndose miserable cuando esos recuerdos lo asaltaban.  
\- Bien. O bueno, como debo llevarlo -agregó riendo- Tony se desespera cuando digo esas cosas. Dice que no me lo tomo lo suficientemente en serio.  
\- Deberías hacerle caso, él sabe lo que dice. -comentó reprendiendolo ligeramente. Estaban en una situación muy seria.  
\- Sí, sí. -comentó y levantando su mano se sacó la máscara.

Mirándolo fijamente Steve intentó calcular su edad. Era evidente que era el más chico, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía idea de cuál era su edad. Sabía más de sus habilidades para el combate, gracias a una ronda que propuso Visión para ir presentándose unos a otros mientras se conocían, pero sacando que se llamaba Peter y era básicamente un hombre araña, no sabía nada de él.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes hijo? -preguntó ensimismado.  
\- Dieciocho. -respondió torciendo la boca.  
\- Eres muy chico -comentó sentido. No le hacía particular gracia que tuviera que exponerse de esa forma.  
\- Tengo la edad que tengo -dijo restándole importancia- No lo puedo evitar, supongo que las arañas no tienen en cuenta tu edad cuando te muerden. No es como si la pobre me hubiera preguntado mi edad.  
\- Supongo que no. Nunca me topé con ninguna para decirte.

El chico soltó una carcajada medio contenida y negó con la cabeza.

\- No tuve oportunidad de hablar con la mía -comentó volviendo la vista.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos y cuando lo vió voltear la cabeza en su dirección le devolvió la mirada con confianza.

\- ¿Como lo está llevando usted? -preguntó despacio.  
\- Cómo puedo también -dijo meditando aquello por primera vez- Supongo que me hubiera gustado volver en otras circunstancias.  
\- Debe ser duro -dijo pensativo- Supongo que fue un poco incómodo ¿no?  
\- Solo un poco -dijo intentando no pensar mucho en eso- Creo que todos fingimos que no paso nada.  
\- Tony me dijo lo mismo -comentó soltando un suspiro.  
\- ¿Si? -inquirió sorprendido- Creo que es lo mejor.  
\- Si me disculpa, pero como le dije a él, se equivocan. Uno no puede hacer esas cosas.  
\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- Yo pienso... bueno mas bien creo, que vamos a enfrentarnos a algo sin precedentes. No decir todo lo que pensamos no debería ser una opción. Tenemos que ser honestos y directos. No deberíamos dar lugar a las dudas o las medias verdades.

Steve lo estudió impresionado.

\- Eso es muy maduro de tu parte -susurró viendo a la distancia.  
\- Tony también se sorprende. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- Y él no se sorprenderse.  
\- No se hace una idea de como cambio eso -dijo y esta vez Steve lo miró más detenidamente.  
\- ¿Mucho cambio? -preguntó sin poder evitarlo.  
\- Ya lo creo. -dijo Peter soltando un suspiro teatral- A veces creo que no es el mismo hombre que me reclutó.

Por la sonrisa que surcó su rostro Steve entendió que el cambio no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Sintió cierta envidia, antes él era el que conocía en profundidad a Tony. Ahora se sentía un intruso en su vida, un invitado que era necesario pero no realmente apreciado.

Tony se rehusaba a pasar tiempo a solas con él y por mucho que supiera que no podía

culparlo, que él se había ganado eso, no dejaba de dolerle. Pasaba de él con la misma facilidad que antes lo buscaba.

\- Yo tampoco lo reconozco -reconoció sin pensar- A veces creo que me perdonó por todo lo que pasó hace tres años, pero otras creo que aquello es algo que nunca va a olvidar.  
\- No habla mucho de eso. -le dijo Peter lacónicamente- Pero yo sé que lo perdono Cap. Él lo parecía mucho.  
\- Yo no estaría muy seguro...  
\- No creo que él se lo haya dicho, pero desde que vivo aquí, lo he visto incontables tardes trabajando en nuevos acuerdos. -los ojos café se posaron en él con una sonrisa plasmada en ellos- Él también esperaba traerlos en mejores condiciones. Se que su amistad es importante.  
\- Eso no es lo que quise decir.  
\- Supongo que aquél rumor de que eran algo más que amigos era cierto entonces.

Steve se tensiono completamente. No sabía que era un rumor. Él y Tony habían puesto cuidado de si bien no ser extremadamente reservados, si cuidar de que nadie los viera.

\- ¿Te comentó él algo? -preguntó no muy convencido.  
\- ¿Tony? ¿ese ser hosco y reacio a compartir secretos? No, Rhody lo supuso y Visión le dijo que podía tener lógica.  
\- Y Tony nunca dijo nada. -aventuró sintiéndose dolido. No es que él quisiera que hiciera lo suyo público, no cuando fue su idea resguardar las apariencias. Pero no le sabía bien saber que lo ocultaba.

Estaba siendo injusto otra vez y su estómago se retorció molesto. Él lo hubiera negado.

\- Dijo que no era asunto de nadie con quien se acostaba -dijo Peter sin mirarlo- Y que visto que tú te habías ido más nos valía dejar el tema. También hizo un comentario sarcástico del pasado pisado...  
\- Muy Tony -dijo sin creerlo. Podía deducir el dolor que le causó decir esas palabras.  
\- Supongo. -dijo distraídamente.  
\- Era cierto -confesó después de un rato en silencio. La culpa lo aplastaba y por eso tuvo que hablar.  
\- Lo sospechaba. -le corroboró Peter que seguía sin mirarlo.  
\- Pero todo terminó. Hace años.  
\- Después de lo que pasó en Alemania.  
\- Después de que yo me negara a firmar los acuerdos. -dijo sabiendo que ese fue el principio del fin.  
\- Reitero Cap, Tony lo perdonó. No le guarda rencor. Cuando todo esto pasó... Él siempre supo que teníamos que llamarlos. No lo dudo. Quizás deba preguntárselo.  
\- Creo que lo mejor es concentrarnos en lo que tenemos ahora por delante.  
\- Ya le dije Cap, lo que tenemos por delante podría ser el final. -cuando sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en los suyos Steve no tuvo la sensación de estar hablando con un adolescente- No hay que dejar las cosas así cuando la única perspectiva que tenemos por delante es la muerte. Yo no lo hago.  
\- No pienses así hijo -dijo olvidando sus problemas. El semblante del chico removía sus instintos más primarios, la necesidad de protegerlo lo desarmo por unos segundos- Tenemos una oportunidad y vamos a luchar. Pelee en muchas batallas, todas son igual de difíciles, pero sin esperanza no se pueden ganar.  
\- Yo tengo esperanza -dijo Peter deslumbrandolo con una sonrisa- Tengo un buen motivo por el que ganar.  
\- Hay alguien ¿eh? -preguntó divertido; también conocía esa cara.  
\- Oh sí. Tengo grandes intenciones de volverlo loco para el resto de sus días, y para eso necesitó que ganemos. Por ello creo que todos los involucrados debemos estar listos para pelear concentrados en la batalla, no en cosas sin importancia o sin resolver.

Steve se quedó pensativo después de esas palabras. Era verdad, lo sabía, muchos buenos soldados caían en guerra por tener la mente enredada. Un buen soldado no era el más fuerte o el más rápido. Era el que estaba más centrado.

\- ¿Sabe Cap?, yo lo entiendo. -dijo Peter repentinamente- A veces lo justo no es lo más aceptado. Hacer lo correcto no tiene que ser lo que haga feliz a todo el mundo.  
\- Gran verdad.  
\- Yo siempre creí que lo que nos hace feliz es lo único que debería importar. ¿No es lo correcto? Bueno, lo correcto es subjetivo y depende del ojo que lo mire. Lo que hay que hacer no siempre es lo correcto, a veces solo es lo que tenemos que hacer.  
\- Otra gran verdad. -dijo volviéndose a mirarlo cada instante más conforme con su forma de pensar.  
\- A veces hay que luchar por lo que queremos, por más que eso nos separé de las personas que más valoramos.

Steve volvió a mirarlo desencajado, nunca había escuchado a un chico hablar con tanto aplomo.

\- De verdad eres muy maduro, para tener dieciocho. -aclaro más para él que para el chico.  
\- Bueno, cuando hablamos de nuestra felicidad es fácil ser resuelto. Tony podría pasarse horas diciéndole en qué áreas sigo siendo un inmaduro -rodó los ojos teatralmente y se rió- ¿Usted lo perdonaría? -preguntó mirándolo seriamente de golpe- Ya sabe -agregó viendo su desconcierto- Si las cosas fueran al revés. Si él fuera el que elige algo que los demás condenan, pero que es lo que en verdad quiere, lo que lo hace feliz...

Steve suspiró. Muy probablemente diría que sí. Tiempo atrás dejó su vieja afición a condenar a Tony antes de averiguar sus motivos. Lo de Bucky había sido un error suyo y los acuerdos otro más y si se dejaba guiar por lo que Peter decía, Tony había sido capaz de perdonarlo. Que tuviera un escudo esperándolo era otra forma de comprobar sus palabras. Que todos los que se habían ido tuvieran cosas esperándolos era otra.

\- Sí, lo perdonaría. Con el tiempo aprendí a dejar de esperar lo peor de él.  
\- Me alegro -comentó sonriéndole.

Steve le dió una palmada en el brazo.

-Eres un buen amigo.-le dijo con confianza- Se nota que te preocupas por él.  
\- Como por nadie. -le reconoció- El me ayudó mucho. Siempre confío en mi. Le debo todo lo que aprendí en estos años. En especial... en especial desde que me mude. Siempre está a mi lado, me entiende ¿sabe? Todos se la pasaban esperando que metiera la pata, pero no él. Él siempre supo que un día iba a poder callarlos a todos.  
\- Esa es su especialidad Peter. Él espera lo mejor de todos.  
\- No creo -lo contradijo lúgubre- Espera que todos le fallen. Que le den la espalda cuando más lo necesita.

Se sintió un poco enfermo al saber que buena parte de ello era verdad y que él entraba en la lista de personas que lo habían hecho.

\- Pero yo le voy a demostrar que se equivoca. Yo no lo voy a dejar. -afirmó determinado.  
\- Tranquilo -dijo mirándolo con seguridad al percibir su miedo- Todos lo vamos a cuidar. Es un buen hombre.  
\- Todavía... ¿todavía siente algo por él?

Steve lo estudió. No es como si pudiera responder a esa pregunta así como así. Era un tema personal, muy personal. Algo que ha de solo pensar en hablar con Tony lo ponía nervioso y sin dudas contarle eso al chico estaba descartado. Aparte, y esa era la verdadera cuestión, su instinto le decía que ese tren ya se le había pasado. Solo le quedaba esperar que todo tuviera una vuelta atrás.

\- Como te dije antes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás -dijo intentando no profundizar mucho.  
\- No es como si fuera un hombre fácil de olvidar. -le lanzo una media sonrisa que le recordó cruelmente a Tony.  
\- Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar...  
\- Perdón. -alzó las manos rindiéndose- Solo era curiosidad.  
\- No hay nada que disculpar. Veo que lo aprecias mucho.  
\- Tanto que no entra en palabras -dijo soltando un suspiro pesado.

Steve lo miró ligeramente extrañando. Algo dentro suyo se reveló al ver su expresión decaer y lo soltó cuando se dió cuenta que no era su instinto protector el que se puso alerta.

Antes de que llegara a abrir la boca la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

\- Parker, tengo una hora. Más te vale ser rápido porque tengo que volver... ¿Rogers? -dijo Tony cerrando la boca de golpe.

Steve lo estudió unos instantes antes de dejar caer su mirada en la radiante sonrisa del chico a su lado.

Peter saltó de su posición y se acercó a Tony que parpadeaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Su estómago se volvió a retorcer con fuerza cuando dejó de verlo para encarar al chico. Horrorizado vio como las arrugas en torno a sus ojos se suavizaron al verlo acercarse.

\- Yo sabía que te tocaba a ti -dijo Peter tan satisfecho que Steve volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar.

Las palabras del chico lo golpearon. Usted lo perdonaría si las cosas fueran al revés. Si él fuera el que elige algo que los demás condenan. No quiso creerlo, pero Tony seguía pasando de él concentrado en el chico.

\- Te lo dije a la tarde cuando te dije que revises el nuevo horario -comentó sonriéndole- Rogers a ti te toca en la madrugada. Te lo avisé cuando Clint pidió un cambio.

Steve tenía la mente en blanco. Lo había olvidado, se había perdido mirándolo y no le prestó atención a sus palabras.

\- Dijo que no podía dormir -explicó Peter por él- Vino a reemplazarme.

Tony dejó de mirarlo y volvió la vista al chico. Intento abrir la boca pero las palabras no acudían y fue ahí que todo cayó en orden dentro de su mente. Todo lo que había percibido cuando llegó. Las ligeras diferencias en las formas de Tony, su actitud para con él. Había creído que era malestar y enojo... nunca se le ocurrió pensar que en realidad era indiferencia.

\- ¿Que turno le toca? -preguntó Peter- Que tome el tuyo y yo el de él -de ofreció sonriendo ampliamente hundiendo su humor más y más en un abismo negro.  
\- ¿Seguro? -preguntó Tony como si él no tuviera opinión que dar- A él le toca a las cuatro de la mañana.

Peter gimió audiblemente. Steve seguía negándose a sí mismo lo que cada segundo que pasaba iba volviéndose una desagradable realidad.

\- Lo que toca. -suspiró el chico- ¿La tuya cuando es?  
\- Me la cambio Visión hace un rato, con este cambio... al mediodía. -dijo alzando la mirada- Después del tuyo.  
\- Bien eso nos deja espléndidas horas de sueño. -comentó más satisfecho.

Peter se giró y cuando lo vio a los ojos Steve casi no encontró la mirada divertida y tranquila con la que había estado hablando hasta hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Le molesta Cap?

Steve seguía sin poder hablar. No podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, lo que había pasado, le dijo su subconsciente con rudeza.

Asintió perdido. Su pecho se comprimió cuando Tony le sonrió al chico.

\- Gracias Capitán -dijo el chico mirándolo como a un igual y Steve solo pudo volver a asentir- Vamos Tony, él se queda.  
\- Hasta mañana Rogers -dijo Tony mirándolo brevemente antes de que Peter empezara a parlotear sobre su trabajo.

Cuando se alejaron no lo pudo evitar y los siguió. Tony iba bajando las escaleras explicándole algo muy serio al chico que le había rodeado la cintura con el brazo y lo escuchaba atento. Una parte de él supo que Peter lo había escuchando, porque frenó de golpe y se estiró para besar a Tony en medio de su discurso.

Retrocedió sabiéndose perdedor cuando Tony negó con la cabeza y arrastró al chico escaleras abajo sujetándolo de la mano con fuerza y una mirada que él conocía de sobra.

Había perdido. No importaba si ganaba esa batalla, él definitivamente había perdido su guerra. Y lo peor es que el único responsable fue él. Quería enojarse con el chico, enojarse por ser así de cruel, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso. ¿Él no había sido cruel? ¿Él no había lastimado mucho más a Tony en su momento? Tenemos que ser honestos y directos. No deberíamos dar lugar a las dudas o las medias verdades. Al menos podía reconocerle que se lo había advertido.

Se sentó en el tejado cerrando los ojos. Tenía que concentrarse, no podían perder. El chico creyó que estaba marcando su territorio, casi sonrió. Lo único que marco es que ahora iba a tener que luchar más fuerte.

Lo que Steve desconocía era que mientras Peter se dejaba arrastrar por Tony al taller, mas que dispuesto a robarle una hora de sueño, era que él tachó otro nombre de su lista.

Tony potenciaba sus armas, él potenciaba sus fuerzas para luchar. Ya le había tocado la moral a Barton, Romanoff, Rhody y a Visión. Era una lista larga y tenía que estudiarlos detenidamente para saber cuales eran sus puntos débiles y obligarlos a luchar con mas fiereza.

Él sabia que iban a necesitar algo mas que sus armas para ganar aquello y por nada del mundo iba a quedarse esperando lo mejor de ellos. No cuándo la vida de Tony corría peligro, no cuándo sabía que él iba a dejar todo por ganar. ¿No podía mejorar sus armas?¿No podía volverse más fuerte? Iba a hacer lo único que podía, darle un equipo motivado para ganar. El altruismo no iba a bastar. Tenían que tener algo por lo estuvieran dispuestos a dar sus vidas. Algo que hacer cuando eso terminara.

Si después de todo el tenía que luchar contra el Capitán por Tony bienvenido fuera.

Sonrió cuando Tony lo empujó contra las puertas del taller, que se cerraron a su espalda, y se dejó llevar. En ese momento podía permitirse una distracción. A la mañana siguiente le tocaba joderle el cerebro a Banner y ya tenia una que otra cosa en mente. Pero en ese momento la exigente boca se apoderaba de la suya obligándole a dejar de pensar en nada que no fuera como mierda lograr darle tanto placer como pudiera.


End file.
